iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Hifikepunye Pohamba
Hifikepunye Ahmet Volhan William Pohamba is the leader of Namibia, played by christos200 in Multipolarity III The Early Life and Revolutionary Struggle of the Great Leader Hifikepunye Ahmet Volhan William Pohamba, Eternal President of the Democratic People's Republic of Namibia, Fraternal Guide of the African Revolution. Premier and leader of the Global Trade and Military Alliance and convert to the Divine and Catholic Faith was born during a solar eclipse on the slopes of Mount Hifikepunye (formerly Mount Branberg) highest mountain of Namibia in the year 2445 (year 1 of the Namibian Calendar). At the tender age of five, Hifikepunye showed his brilliance by defeating the world champion chess grandmaster, Vladimir Vladimirovich in four moves, shocking the white opressor establishment and serving as a brilliant light from heaven for the oppressed African people, who had for so long been subjected to the tyranny of white men such as Romney and the defeated Chess Grand Master. At the age of sixteen, having proven his intelligence through his creation of the reaper, a flamethrower tank able to burn 100 white men at once, and taking down entire imperialist villages with a mere push of a button. Using this formidable technology, combined with a solar death ray device Hifikepunye had developed as a hobby on and off for several years the path to Namibian reunification was clear. Fast forward many decades, and after a hard struggle against reactionary tribes of Bushmen (put to work in the labour camps) and relict outposts of imperialist white men and the occasional rival warlord who arrogantly presumed himself equal to the dear, beloved Great Leader Hifikepunye. Namibia was finally reunified, and indeed expanded into the former South Africa (where the boer plague was extirpated) and north into former Angola, home of the spiritual inspiration of Hikikepunyes road to liberation. 2500 > 2502 Unification, the Great Industrialisation through Militarisation Plan and the Conversion of Hifikepunye After unification, Hifikepunye, in his great wisdom, illuminated the minds of his people by explaining the first great precept of the Namibian Revolution, Industrialisiation through Militarisation. This brilliant policy of industrial development for dual military and civilian purposes combined with the strengthening of the army and incorporation of surrounding lands in order to utilise their resources resulted in the second phase of the revolutions expansion, and the creation of a strong and prosperous Namibia where military and industry served to mutually support each other, underpinning the Grand Trade and Military Alliance established by Hifikepunye for the liberation of all nations oppressed by imperialists, in particular his fellow africans. However during this period Hifikepunye went through a personal spiritual awakening. Formerly worshipping Marx, Stalin and Lenin, the ancient african fathers of Communism and the models upon which Hifikepunye based his revolution upon, Hifikepunye increasingly became disenchanted with these model revolutionaries. This resulted in Hifikepunye finding religion in the form of Catholic Christianity, realising that Jesus was the true God and Father of the anti-imperialist communist plan, bringing with him foundatiional teachings of anti-materialism and communitarianism that were lacking in Marx and Lenin, but which Hifikepunye in his great wisdom saw were essential for the success of communism. This reality, combined with deep research and introspection leading him to accept the truth of Christianity, and its compatibility with Communism led Hifikepunye Ahmet William Pohamba to convert to the Catholic Faith on Holy Thursday in the year 2502 leading 99% of the Namibian people with him into baptism and confirmation into the Church as the proletariat rejoiced in the great wisdom of Hifikepunye. 2502 > 2504 The Invasion of Romnesia Soon after his conversion, the great Hifikepunye realised that for the revolution to succeed and for the black african people to be liberated, the great obstacle of the white oppressor, Romney, would have to be removed and laid low. The White One had already sought to divest Namibia of its allies, and his belligerent foreign policy, and attempts to bring the whole world under his hegemony necessesitated swift action before Romney became too powerful!. Thus to this end, Hifikepunye hatched a genious plan, using the white imperialist Manx and Canadian navies along with the navies of the Japanese as a distraction where they worked to end Romney's blockade of the wilds of West Namibia, allowing namibian land forces to amphibiously attack unmolested! This plan worked perfectly and Romney being completely surprised had only one division to defend Romnopolis. This established Hifikepunye's reputation for military genius, along with a series of exemplary victories against superior forces. 2504 >>> Tribulations for The Great Leader After Mann offered peace to Romnesia, Hifikepunye caring only for the good of all peoples acquiesed to tolerate such a peace, thinking for a brief moment that perhaps imperialist white men were not so bad, and were concerned about their own people at the very least. But unfortunately Romney broke his word, and in an overwhelming strike taking advantage of Namibian naivete and temporary weakness the armies of Romnesia and its allies reclaimed occupied Romnesia, AND even worse the demons from across the sea, having made peace with Bowser treachorously with the assistance of the Russian dogs amongst others invaded the motherland itself! This of course was not necessarily to the advantage of Hifikepunye, as his reputation was predicated on his military genious. Some dissenters after these losses doubted his ability, but they were quickly corrected as Hifikepunye pointed out that the invasion proved the true imperialist nature of the Romnesian cabal, and that the breaking of the peace was a clear indicator of the very reason Namibia had attacked Romnesia to begin with in the eyes of all the world. Furthermore Hifikepunye's policies of engagement with African nations had resulted in Chad and Granada (through indirect association with the Manx) joining in the wars against Romnesia, along with Negan's Aden which with Namibian blessings punished the Ethiopians for their betrayal of the African Revolution. Category:Multipolarity